Hobby
by puffles 44
Summary: We all know about Jenifer's hobby when Yuri was still a child... But we don't know about Yuri's... Wolfram finds a jar filled with pieces of paper behind a loose tile in the bathroom... Could this be Yuri's hobby? One-shot. Yuuram.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Just a plunny that crossed my mind when I thought of the word hobby... Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Hobby

Yuri was now on Earth with Wolfram and Greta. It was Saturday and Yuri didn't have anything else to do. It was odd to lie on his bed without his fiancé there to accuse him of anything. He sort of adjusted to Wolfram's attitude or as he calls it 'instinctive scolding'... But, something's not right... Usually, Wolfram would wherever Yuri would and would never let him out of his sight. Now, ever since they came to earth, Yuri wasn't able to find him or Greta. He had a bad feeling about this... He got out off his bed and quickly ran downstairs. Slowly, he leaned on the living room door. He heard laughs and chuckles. His mother's voice was next on the list.

"You look so beautiful in that. Wolfu-chan! And you Greta, you look so cute!" He heard his mother say, and probably her eyes turned into stars at that time.

Yuri gulped and stood up straight. He opened the door but, unfortunately for him, his presence was felt. There were three sets of eyes looking straight at him. There were two who were smiling sweetly and there was one that was tilting his head, taking small glances; he was probably hiding his very flushed face. Yuri bit his lower lip and turned around. He closed his eyes but opened them again and turned around to face them. He could fell his face heat up; he couldn't help it, it was like the only natural thing that he could do in this situation. Looking at Wolfram wear a spaghetti strapped, yellow dress with a yellow and white polka dotted blazer, which has yellow frills on the end, and a Primrose flower neatly tucked behind his hear, it would make every single boy in town faint when they get a chance to see him, including Yuri.

"Is something wrong, Yuri?" Greta asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. Nothing's wrong." Yuri quickly responded and scratched the back of his head as he nervously laughed.

Yuri stopped and looked at Wolfram. He thought that's it was pretty hard for him to do, but when he thought about it, with Wolfram's figure, it wasn't much of a hard task to do... He smiled at him, causing the blonde to flush an even brighter shade of red. He mentally shook his head and approached him.

"That outfit suit you..." The double-black whispered to the blonde's ear and turned to his mother.

"Mom, I thought you already promised dad to stop dressing boys in girls' clothes!"

"But, Yu-chan, don't you think that Wolfu-chan looks cute in that outfit?" Jenifer asked.

Both of the boys were blushing so hard that you could almost see steam coming out of their ears. Both boys looked down and tried to hide it but it was no good because Jenifer and Greta could see right through them.

"You think that Wolfram is beautiful, right Yuri?" Greta said as she winked at him.

"Admit it, Yu-chan…there's no point in hiding it now." Jenifer teased.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it. I think that Wolfram looks beautiful in that outfit…but even if he's not wearing a dress, I still think that he's good-looking!" Yuri said as he raised his head up.

Wolfram was surprised by what his fiancé said. The normal thing to do in this situation is to keep his head down, but Wolfram did the other way round, he raised his head.

"Do you really mean that? I mean do you really think so?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course, I do." Yuri said with a smile. "And, you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to."

Wolfram smiled; he appreciated how Yuri respected his rights of being a boy. He took what happened as a sign of hope in succession in making Yuri like him more than as a friend.

Yuri felt awkward as the silence grew between him and Wolfram. Though, he found it cute to see a smiling Wolfram than an angry one. He thought that Wolfram was at his cutest when the blonde was blushing, leaving an angry one in second place. But seeing Wolfram smile at him, it made him want to rearrange his 'Wolfram-is-at-his-cutest' list. In order to do that, he needed some peace and some privacy, mostly privacy. So in short, he decided to leave the room.

"I'll go back to my room now. If dinner's ready, just call me." Yuri said as he left the room and went up to his room.

* * *

It was already dark and dinner was done; there was nothing left to do but to clean up and get ready for bed. It was Wolfram's turn to use the bathroom. When he was drying his hair, he saw something strange with the tiles. The other tiles were intact but there only one which was not. He knelt down and removed it. He saw a jar filled with folded pieces of paper. He took the jar and sat on the floor. He removed the lid and took one piece out. He unfolded it and recognized his fiancé's writing. It was in Japanese, but thanks to Anissina's invention, he was able to read it without difficulty. Good thing he was the chosen test subject to test the invention… And also thanks to Shouri's secret Japanese reading lessons, he was able to identify where he should start reading the letter. He smiled and continued reading the rest of the letters which was actually for him.

After reading a total of 39 letters, Wolfram placed the papers back in the jar and decided to keep those letters for himself. After all, those letters _are_ meant for him… He placed the tile back where it was and went upstairs, toward Yuri's room. He found the double-black sitting on the chair, already in his pyjamas, reading a book that was probably school related. He slid the jar underneath the bed and started musing over his clothes.

"You know, Yuri, it's not only mama who has a hobby to stop doing…" The blonde said and found hid frilly, ribbon-covered, red pyjamas.

"What do you mean exactly?" Yuri asked as he looked at Wolfram and blushed.

Yuri looked at the book again to avoid seeing Wolfram dressing up.

"I mean, you have a hobby too, am I right?" Wolfram sneaked up on Yuri and leaned his chin on the double-black's shoulder. "You should really stop hiding those love letters from me, you know…"

Yuri looked behind him when he felt something or in this case someone leaned on his shoulder. He found an impishly smiling blonde, who stood up when they achieved eye contact. The said blonde kissed him on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck. The next thing that the double-black knew was that his blonde fiancé was on his lap, cupping his face.

"I thought that it was sweet of you to write those things about me…" Wolfram said and placed a kiss on Yuri's lips.

Wolfram pulled back and smiled. He didn't need to hope anymore, the one he loved so much loved him back, thought was only a wimp no to tell him about it. Yuri caressed his beloved's cheek and smiled. Perhaps, it was time for the double-black to admit his feelings out loud…

"I really love you, Wolfram. I was a wimp to tell you about it. But I never thought you would find those letters I wrote…" Yuri said with his smile remaining on his face.

"I know that you are just a wimp, but you're the only wimp who was capable of capturing my heart..." Wolfram said as he removed his hands from Yuri's face and poked Yuri's nose.

Yuri gently swatted the blonde's finger and carried his fiancé to the bed. Wolfram pouted, he clearly didn't want to be carried like that... Yuri chuckled and placed him on the bed. He locked the door and switched the lights off.

"We have to sleep early tonight, especially since we have a lot of things to do tomorrow..." Yuri said as he climbed onto the bed and covered himself and Wolfram with a blanket.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked as he snuggled his bed mate.

"What I meant about that was, tomorrow, we have to organize a reception, plan where we're going for our honeymoon, invite guests and most importantly, get married..." Yuri said as he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, how many years did I spend thinking about it? And besides, I got a new hobby in mind..."

"What is it?"

"My new hobby is...to make you happy..."

Wolfram turned around to smile and kiss him. He snuggled really close to his soon to be husband and drifted into slumber... Yuri thought of how lucky he was to be engaged to a person like a Wolfram and closed his eyes. Tomorrow is another day and it would be filled with surprises, such as a new hobby...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
